


4 Rules of Being a Heartbreaker

by hellbells



Series: Heartbreakers and Howls [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Stiles, Crossdressing Kink, Drag Queens, M/M, Pack Feels, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had heard what the plan was, "We're gonna make me a heartbreaker? Me? I'm just 147 pounds of pale sarcastic flesh ... Won't work!"</p><p>That was his opinion - The drag queens were not to be deterred and they would make Derek Hale regret ignoring their favourite princess(Stiles).</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 Rules of Being a Heartbreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted as a response to prompt # 66 on the Fullmoon ficlet community on Lj.
> 
> And obvious disclaimers of don't own or Sterek would be on the show already.

Stiles for once was sad and not his usual effervescent self. The Queens had noted his mood as soon as he had come into the club. They wondered who had hurt him so, and if that was the case - then what could they do to get revenge on behalf of their favourite teen? Mamacita was a particular favourite for Jungle and the unofficial queen bee of the Drag Queens. Stiles adored her for no other reason than even Lydia bowed to her demands and that was telling.  
  
  
“What is wrong sugar?” She asked all faux-maternal concern.  
  
  
Stiles flipped around seeing the whole group looking at him with sympathy in their eyes. He shrugged not really sure what he could say because as awesome as they are they were not aware of the supernatural. “I just realised that he will never see me.”  
  
  
The Queens were all mad on his behalf and immediately in silent conversation a thousand plans were carried out. They would see him smile before the night was out, “Come princess we have much to do tonight.”  
  
  
Stiles was adorable when he frowned, and he was clearly very confused right now. All he wanted to do was get drunk and distract himself with some dancing. He could be as tactile as any of the wolves, and while the pack didn't know it - but when he was dancing he could be graceful. “What?”  
  
He didn’t exactly get much of a choice as he was dragged up from his stool, and his arms linked either side by Mamacita and Queenie. They were the leaders of the gang but there was also Hot Momma and Kelsey Welsey there too.  
  
He found himself ensconced between two Queens pouring him a drink. “Who is it?”  
  
Stiles needed to get this off chest and he could talk about it - just giving a slightly edited version, “His name is Derek and … well I get him … and he gets me.”  
  
“So what is the problem princess?” Hot Mamma asked him.  
  
“He is dating my English teacher.”  
  
That earned him a chorus of ‘oooh’. “So he is older?”  
  
Stiles winced as he knew that that was the crux of the problem. Still his friends would be good sounding boards. If he could convince them then maybe he would half a chance convincing his father and Derek that it would be okay despite the age gap. He knows that if he can get Derek’s head out of his ass then they could be fucking amazing.  
  
“Yeah, six years older but there are a group of us that are friends and we have kind of ended up as the weirdly dysfunctional parents of it.”  
  
Stiles was realising that that was the tragic truth. He was the caretaker of the group. When Isaac was injured by the Alphas - he curled up with Stiles. Stiles had happily let the pup sleep with him and even sung him to sleep as he’d desperately wanted him to fall asleep so that he could heal.  
  
Jennifer was nobody so why was Derek even thinking of dating here? He would make Derek see what he was missing. If not it was time. He had already had one long mammoth pining crush and whilst he and Lydia were friends now he didn’t think he could survive another one.  
  
Mamacita tutted, “You are young. Why should you take the responsibility?”  
  
Stiles knew that she had a point but the truth of the matter was that he had been a caretaker since his mother had died. He liked it, and was good at it, “They need it and I am good at it.”  
  
Hot Mama knew the group of kids as people in town talk. The opinion was divided but many agreed that Derek Hale was trying to do right and fix what happened in his past. If he could offer the Lahey kid a new start then the town was grateful. It did seem though that the broken and bruised seemed to coalesce around the Hale boy. “So what are you going to do?”  
  
“I don’t know hence the drowning my misery.” Stiles said pout firmly in place.  
  
Kelsey laughed and Stiles shrugged ruefully, “Oh Chica then we have to make him take notice.”  
  
Mamacita liked where the young drag queen was going. It looked like Stiles just got four Fairy Drag mothers to give him a confidence boost. “Oh Princess we are going to turn you into a heartbreaker. Let your fairy drag mothers teach you”  
  
Stiles had heard what the plan was, “We’re gonna make me a heartbreaker? Me? I’m just 147 pounds of pale sarcastic flesh … won’t work.”  
  
Mamacita liked the plan even more. She had not liked the way that his friends had always treated him as the sidekick. He was worth so more than that. “Yes that is right and all we need is four simple rules and a tiny makeover and you will have that boy eating out of the palms of your hand.”  
  
Stiles could hear her certainty and it was crazy. There was no way he could be a heartbreaker. He was not hot like his friends. He had made peace with that fact but just maybe he could be? The seed was in his mind and really he thought, what was the worst that could happen? This was madness - it was clear that since the supernatural madness had started that he had had one too many kicks to the head. It was the only explanation but no matter what the reason he found himself asking, “So what are the rules?”  
  
All the queens giggled and Queenie explained, well by singing, “Well Marina turned it into a song. Rule number one ... You gotta have fun but baby when you are done you gotta be the first to run.”  
  
Stiles smiled as the melodious voice could carry a tune. He could have a bit of fun even if it wasn’t Derek. He was a horny teen but in his heart he knew that he was not the type to enjoy casual hook ups. His Mom and Dad had raised him better than that.  
  
Kelsey took up the tune, which stopped his thoughts taking a more miserable track, “Rule number Two - Don't get attached too someone you could lose.”  
  
Stiles thought about that - whilst he was being a heartbreaker and having a fun then it could be with no one who was pack. He knew that even though he wasn’t a wolf that he couldn’t handle losing any of them. It had hurt when Jackson had moved to London and if that didn’t explain things then Stiles couldn’t think of a way. It was no secret that Stiles and Jackson were not friends.  
  
Hot Mamma was the next to take up a line, and he laughed as she camped it up, “Rule number Three - Wear your heart on your cheek but not your sleeve.”  
  
Stiles snorted as she pointed to the finally drawn heart right on her cheek. He could do this but that was the rule he was always going to struggle with. He wore his heart on his sleeve as that was just the way that he was built even when he tried to hide behind the facade of an ADHD hyperactive kid. He saw Mamacita was the one who would be finishing the tune, “Rule number Four - Gotta be looking pure - kiss them goodbye at the door and leave them wanting more. “  
  
All the queens sang, “This is how to be a heartbreaker.”  
  
Stiles loved them and he could say one thing they had definitely helped him get out of his funk. “Okay, okay.”  
  
  
 _... And that was only the beginning._

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  
Stiles was smart enough to let his Dad know what was going on. His Dad being awesome just sighed and said, “Is this because I criticised your clothing.”  
  
  
Stiles laughed flashing back to the really awkward conversation they had had outside Jungle last year. “Yep, you made me see why I was not attractive to gay guys and now my fairy drag mothers ... their words, not mine want to give me a makeover.”  
  
  
The Sheriff wished his wife was alive now more than ever as he was more than certain that she would know what to say. “I’m sorry kiddo have fun and show me the clothes.”

Stiles smiled as it was the least fraught exchange they had had in a while. It seemed that Stiles sharing the fact that he liked boys as much as he liked girls was a good thing. “Even if I end up in a skirt?”

  
The Sheriff smirked, “Well as long as it is not a belt. I do own a shotgun.”  
  
Stiles was so happy that he didn’t even bother trying to hide his joy. “Got it and I will tell you more. I am more scared by this than I am by shopping with Lydia Martin.”  
  
John was not sure when his son and long term crush had become BFF’s but it seemed to be the status quo. Scott would always be Stiles’ friend but it seemed the boy became an idiot around a girl and Stiles was tired of it. “Good luck then.”

 

*** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

  
  
Danny had hit the Jungle to have a good time but he could not believer what he was seeing. He knew that he was probably freaking his partner out but honestly he had no clue how to deal with what he was seeing.

Ethan was frowning seeing that his mate was distracted, “What is it Danny?”

Danny was staring at the human surrounded on all sides. Ethan knew the human - he ran with the Hale pack but he couldn’t see any of them around. He was being careful and he would not interfere tonight as Danny was unaware of the supernatural and for now he would prefer that it would stay that way. Thankfully, Deucalion agreed with him. “Just a surprise is all.”  
  
  
“Stilinski?”  
  
Danny snorted as he was worried for his lacrosse player. When he had pestered him about whether he was attractive to gay guys Danny was sure that he was just messing. He was guessing that there was more to the question. He didn’t know that Stilinski even had Slinky in him. Still he could see that the queens had adopted him and he was under their watchful eye. Well, Danny thought - their eyes and the two hot guys that were grinding, sorry dancing up against him. It had not escaped Danny’s notice that none of Stilinski’s friends were around and he wondered if he could for once get one over Lydia Martin. He swigged his drink. “I make one phone call and then I suggest we follow his lead.”  
  
Ethan shook his head in fondness but he was certainly not going to turn down the opportunity for some dirty dancing with his mate. “Sure thing.”  
  
Danny pulled to the edge of the club where the music was not so deafening that you could make a phone call and be heard but still in Stiles’ view. He just knew that Lydia would need visual evidence of this.  
  
Danny waited until she answered, “Hey Lyds. Do you know where Stiles is?”  
  
Danny couldn’t see her but he could hear the eye roll. “How should I know? He’s probably playing games with Scott.”  
  
  
Danny chuckled, “Oh he is playing games alright but not using a computer.”  
  
He had the strawberry blonde’s interest now. He would revel in it if Ethan wasn’t distracting him.  
  
“What is he doing?”  
  
Danny took pity, “I will send you a picture.”  
  
He waited for her to receive the image and download the picture. He heard her giggle, “Oh boy it looks like Momma wants to take the fight to Daddy.”

Danny had no clue what Lydia was talking about. “Well the boy has got game. Do what you will with the information.”  
He cut off his call and grabbed Danny to drag him onto the dance floor, “Let’s dance.”  
  
  
 *** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**  


Lydia didn’t even take thirty minutes to turn up to the club. Danny was impressed and she set up shop at a table and just watched. Stiles was having too much fun which spoke of just how much he was over his crush on Lydia. He was revelling in the music and for once - as he focussed on the music his limbs were not flaily - in fact he was sexy and seductive. The new clothes certainly helped and the question remained - who helped him? And why now?  
  
She’d dragged Scott and Allison with her, “So do you believe me now?”  
  
Scott nodded but he had to pick his jaw up off the floor. “I’m seeing it.” The _not believing it_ was left unsaid.  
  
Lydia was intrigued as she didn’t think Stiles did anything unless Scott was involved. “You didn’t know?”  
  
Scott shook his head and tried to sort through his feelings. He couldn’t explain it but there was something wrong with the scene. It was not that Stiles was dancing with men - that wouldn’t bother him. And yet for some reason his wolf was scratching at the surface - unhappy.  
  
Allison was proud of Stiles. She had felt bad for the way that she and Scott had ditched him wrapped up in their own world. “Think Derek will take notice?”  
  
Lydia snorted in disbelief, “Oh yeah but now broody will have competition if he keeps wearing those jeans everyone will take notice.”  
  
Scott understood what was wrong. “He belongs with Derek.”  
He was frowning in surprise as he would never be Derek’s biggest fan but he knew what he said to be the truth.  
  
Allison privately agreed, “Yeah but Derek has been flirting with Ms Blake maybe Stiles is tired of waiting.”  
  
Lydia was watching their friend and was impressed. He had managed the fine art of having fun, and quite a bit at that but then leaving at the end of the dance with no hard feelings. Stiles impulsively pecked the dancers’ cheeks and headed up the stairs into the smothering hugs of the drag queens holding court in the VIP section. She was glad that it looked like Stiles had found someone to look after him. He deserved it will all that he gave to the pack. She felt a little bad - after all, Stiles shouldn’t have to go outside the pack.  
  
Scott was in tune with her emotions, “We messed up didn’t we?”  
  
Lydia nodded. “Yep, go home I got this.”  
  
Scott was about to protest but Allison knowing her best friend - knew that she would not be deterred. “Come on Scotty let Lydia work her magic.  
  
Lydia waited until they were gone and did what she was used to. She walked up to the Queens smiling brightly. “Stiles who do I thank?”  
  
Stiles was still happily stuck between Hot Mamma and Kelsey, “For what?”  
  
“Getting you into clothes that fit and suit you. I want to applaud them.” Lydia explained as if it should be obvious.  
  
Mamacita chuckled as from the description this could only be one person, “You must be Lydia.”  
  
Lydia nodded, “Is it you who convinced him to go shopping? If so please tell me your secret?”  
  
Stiles laughed, “Don’t do it mamacita please? You were telling me part two of the plan?”  
  
Lydia was smart enough to put to and two together, “Your plan to make Derek see what he is missing?”  
  
All the drag queens were more intrigued now as they could finally find out from a third party whether this Derek was good enough for their Stiles. “We are and if you can explain whether this Derek is good enough for our Stiles then you can come on the special shopping trip.”  
  
Lydia snorted, “They are perfect for each other but Derek needs to get over some of his issues but there are so many it might take a while.”  
  
Stiles sighed as he was one of the pack to know all the details. Privately he thought that it was a miracle that Derek was not more of a fuck up. He was trying to figure out what part two of the plan might be. A thought struck him, but now it couldn’t be that, could it? Stiles got an inkling of what they meant and groaned. He could do it, and he had the confidence now to dress up in drag. Seeing which way the wind was blowing and kind of liking their idea, even if they hadn’t said it aloud.  
  
“Oh My God!”  
  
Queenie laughed, “You figured it out princess.”  
  
“I’m to sing on Friday.” Stiles answered knowing that that was their plan all along.  
  
The queens nodded but expanded on the plan, “I really like the video for how to be a heartbreaker I think we should re-enact it.”  
  
Stiles groaned, “I suppose I will be looking like Marina?”  
  
Queenie nodded, “And this Derek will be in the crowd and have to watch you dance up close and personal with all the cute guys.”  
  
Lydia laughed as unwittingly they had stumbled on the perfect way to make a possessive Alpha wolf admit his feelings - finally. It would be good for the pack and Lydia knew that it would be the last piece of the puzzle to make the pack work. “So how can I help?”  
  
 _ **Lydia really couldn’t wait until the pack meeting tomorrow - and for the rest of the packs reactions to the new and improved Stiles.**_  
  
  
 *** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**  
  
  
  
Erica saw Stiles enter the apartment for the meeting and all did a double take at the outfit. No plaid and skinny jeans were a new look. “Wow. Sexy Batman.”  
  
Stiles didn’t blush or look sheepish like she expected, he grinned, “Thanks catwoman.”  
  
Isaac grinned seeing his Alpha do a double take. He was definitely taking notice of the new look. “You look good Stiles.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “I decided that Kelsey was right it was time for a change.”  
  
Peter took pity on his nephew who looked like he was about to explode. Honestly it was stupid - his nephew needed to get his head out of his ass and claim his mate. Still whilst Peter was feeling charitable, he was still him, “Right well while Little Red is indeed looking delectable but we need to deal with the Alphas and Darach in town.”  
  
“Thanks Uncle Bad Touch. So plan?”  
  
“Track them and kill them.” Derek growled up and didn’t even bother to stop his eyes bleeding red. The betas should not be looking at Stiles like that. He was the pack mother and his mate, or, at least that was what his wolf was screaming at him.  
  
All the betas back off at that tone and their necks elongated subconsciously in a show of submission. Peter was impressed with how far Derek’s band of misfits were adapting - especially as the humans were showing wolfen behaviour as well. Well that wasn’t strictly true as it was all the humans except Stiles - the boy would not bow for anyone. He had known that for a while - Derek would definitely have to step up his game of he wanted Stiles to submit to him willingly. In fact showing why Stiles was his favourite, the human snorted.  
  
“So that is good plan. No really. How about you tell me the real plan that will see our pack survive?”  
  
Peter really did adore Stiles. He may not have fangs but he could tear someone's throat out metaphorically. Also he can’t be the only one to have noticed what the boys rank was in the pack? He was all but the Pack Mother - it was just a shame that he wasn’t getting sex out of the bargain. The betas were actually moving into position around him to protect him. It was cute really. If he wasn’t able to heal from anything he would be worried about diabetes.  
  
Derek frowned seeing the protective behaviour. It was not like he would ever deliberately hurt Stiles. Still he would not have his authority challenged but before he could say anything Stiles cut him off. He lowered his face showing a small amount of submission, “Okay I could have phrased it better but we cannot go off half-cocked without intelligence. We will not survive losing a beta, and I can’t lose a member of my family.”  
  
Derek was sucker punched. He’d always known that Stiles gave his all for the pack. It was one of the reasons that he trusted him so quickly despite how many times he’d been burned. His only reservation was his age but when he said things like that Stiles could take his breath away. The Betas all curled closer to him showing what they subconsciously thought. It made the date with Jennifer later futile. She was nice but he couldn’t bring her into the pack. It would destroy the fragile bonds that were being built in the face of working together as they faced off against the Alphas. – Derek was not that selfish – he could wait a few years for Stiles.  
  
Derek took a deep breath and reigned in his natural instincts as he couldn’t bite Stiles. He may be the pack Mom but they did not have that relationship yet. He would listen to Stiles council though, “Fine. We will go on patrol. I need you, Lydia and Peter to do some research and see if you can’t find the identity of the Darach.”

Stiles gave him a mock salute as he looked to Peter. “Can we go to yours as it has better books?”  
  
Peter nodded aiming to look altruistic, “My home is yours.”  
  
Lydia snarked, “What about if I don’t want to enter his lair?”  
  
Stiles rolled his eyes, “Lyds you are smarter than to fall for his tricks.”  
  
She preened at the acknowledgement of her smarts. He was glad in regards the fact that this year she had stopped hiding her smarts. She frowned, “Why do you know where he lives?”  
  
Stiles snorted, “He just wanted to show off his underground caves.”  
  
Peter shook his head in bemusement. Stiles really was too much sometimes but he would get to the bottom of this, as the Darach was ruining his plans. Also, once it was just the three geniuses he could get to the bottom of the transformation of his favourite human.Researching for the pack was not as boring as it once was Peter noted.  
  
Peter watched as the two smart teens settled down for the research needed to deal with the newest threat. He was burning with curiosity and now that the rest of the pack were out he was hoping that his favourite teen would share what was going on in his mind.  
  
“So now that the idiot wolves are out playing ... What are you planning?”  
  
Stiles looked up - pen between his lips. Peter was thankful that Derek was not around and that he had paid for the expensive throw cushions that could hide his obvious reaction.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean Uncle Creeper.”  
  
Peter snorted as ignorance was not an act that suited either Lydia or Stiles. “Your recent transformation from comic relief to heartbreaker is startling. I assume that Miss Martin has some part in it.”  
  
Lydia grinned as this was gaining more traction the longer it ran. She was definitely becoming fond of Stiles the more he confused people. Well she was only enjoying it as she was the only one in the pack and that was including Scott and Allison, who was aware of all that was happening, “I can take no credit in the transformation.”  
  
Peter could hear the amusement so he knew that it must be good. “So who can?”  
  
Stiles smirked, “My favourite Drag Queens were tired of hearing me mope about Derek so they helped me do something about it.”  
  
Peter was sure of one thing, “Jennifer won’t last and it really is too bad that you are so entranced by my idiot nephew.”  
  
Stiles did like Peter a lot. Of course, he was not stupid and was well aware that the Ex-Alpha would always have a hidden agenda and should not be fully trusted. Still he’d embraced that fact and decided that there was no reason why they couldn't be snarky friends as long as he kept those key facts in his mind. “Why do you sound wistful?”  
  
Peter shrugged as he stood by his assessment that Stiles would make an amazing wolf and he was certain that once the boy became the Alpha’s mate the pack would become strong again. “I stand by the offer I made when I could.”  
  
Lydia noted that something passed between the two but she didn’t know what. It must have been when Peter was the crazy Alpha. It was discussed occasionally amongst the pack that the only one that Peter had respected then, and now, was Stiles. She was determined to make Derek pull his head out of his ass and she better do it soon. There was a connection between Stiles and Peter one that if Stiles was ignored she could see becoming something more. “Would you like to help us get one over Derek? He will swallow his tongue and hopefully see sense when it comes to Stiles.”  
  
“I’m intrigued.”  
  
Stiles grinned as he was well aware what an achievement it was to intrigue Peter. “Hot Mamma has convinced me to perform at Jungle on Friday and I need the pack especially Derek to be there.”  
  
Peter was curious, “And what will you be performing come on share with your favourite Uncle-Creeper.”  
  
Stiles smirked, “Right now it is more Uncle bad touch by your tone.”  
  
Peter shrugged and did not deny it. “Listen I will get Derek and his darling teen wolves to the club but it would be good to lord more information over them.”  
  
Lydia grinned, “Well the skirt he is going to wear shows his ass off to perfection. So much so the Sheriff has threatened to come to the club with his shot gun.”  
  
Stiles shuddered as he wasn’t too sure whether his Dad was telling the truth or not. It was weird too that his ex-long-standing-crush saying something like that about his ass did nothing for him. It was further evidence just how far down the rabbit hole he’d fallen for Derek he guessed. “Yep, I endured shopping with the four drag queens who rule the Jungle and Lydia Martin ... I deserve a reward.”  
  
Peter didn’t disagree he just wished the boy wanted something more than his nephew as a reward. “And you pick Derek as reward. We need to get you some finer tastes.”  
  
Stiles shrugged, “I love this pack and my sourwolf.”  
  
 _ **Peter sighed - it really was a tragic waste.**_

 

 *** &*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**  
  
  
Peter was twisted enough to admit that he was going to enjoy this evening perhaps more than he should. Really, the boy deserved to be loved and if his nephew did not get his head out of his ass then he would make a play. If there was one thing that Peter did know and that was Stiles would make an amazing Alpha’s mate. Only Lydia had an inkling about what Stiles would be wearing for the performance as she had spirited the teen away at around midday much to the chagrin of his nephew.  
  
In fact, Derek was still scowling even now. He was in a gay club and despite easily being one of the prettiest ones in the club he was not being hit on. “Relax Derek you’re scaring the clubbers.”  
  
“Not my fault.”  
  
Scott looked confused. He loved the club and as a wolf it was one of the places where he could get lots of touches without getting smacked or worse by Allison. “Why are you here if you don’t want to be?”  
  
Derek grunted and wished people would stop asking that question. He was here for one reason and one reason only - Stiles had asked. “I said I would come.”  
  
Peter snorted as he had been there when Stiles had bugged Derek into coming along. He wasn’t certain that Derek would survive the performance. Stiles in the last few weeks under the tutelage of Lydia and the drag queens had become a real heartbreaker. He was impressed especially when it had been explained that all the machinations are to ensnare Derek, even if Peter personally felt that the efforts were wasted.  
  
Lydia came back with a round of drinks. “You ready for this?”  
  
Erica and Allison shared what could only be described as a wolfish grin. The guys all got the feeling that they were well out of the loop but none of them had been able to break the secret out of the females of the pack. They would have better luck trying to stop the moon rising.  
  
The announcer stepped up and Erica wolf whistled - the drag queen had made his entrance. She was jealous as even with her transformation she would not be able to make those thigh high boots look good.  
  
Derek was frowning, “Where is Stiles.”  
  
Peter smirked, sharing an evil smile with Lydia and that definitely set alarm bells ringing in Derek’s mind. It was never good when they decided to stop hating each other and conspire against someone. “He will be here soon.”  
  
“Now boys and girls you have a real tasty treat for you tonight. It is his first performance but he will show you all how to be a real heartbreaker ... Give it up for Princess Kitten.”  
  
Derek watched as the little kitten strolled over the stage to a series of catcalls. Why? Well for one he was a cute twink wearing a small leather skirt and vest - plus the bevy of cute guys that were all wearing small speedos. He choked on his beer when he caught that all too familiar scent, “Stiles.”  
  
Erica and Boyd snorted seeing their favourite human in drag as it had definitely got their Alpha’s attention. Good they thought, as it was wrong that their scents were not combined. Stiles was perfect for their pack and Jennifer was not. They were ecstatic when Derek had told them she was a one date kind of woman.  
  
“You okay nephew?” Peter asked under a supposed veneer of concern.  
  
Derek gave him a look as he got himself under control. “Fine. Whose idea was it?”  
  
Lydia preened, “You enjoying the outfit?”  
  
“It is something else.” Derek managed. He was struggling not to imagine lifting the damn skirt around his ass and doing what he had wanted to do for a long while.  
  
“The outfit was an agreement between Stiles, myself and Hot Momma.” Lydia offered and Derek knew that he would get no more information. And as his pack lived to cause him misery they did not give him chance to get back his control.  
  
Erica snickered, “It really works for him and where did they find all those guys?”  
  
Lydia was laughing, “Their little black books are impressive.”  
  
The boys were uncomfortable with such blatant objectification apart from Peter. He was just having a blast all evening and now Derek knew why. Seeing the looks of on the confused genius’ face Peter delighted in explaining, “I assume all the sculpted pretty males are making them feel a little insignificant.”  
  
Lydia nodded and Derek was hearing the conversation but he was not participating as he was staring at the stage. Stiles was his, his mate, and he was draping himself over other males. Derek understood that he had made a terrible mistake. He’d pushed his mate away and now he was seeing the result. The only question that remained: Was it too late?  
  
The song had started and the girls all sang along in support. Stiles gave them a grin in acknowledgement. The boy had a magical voice, one that according to Peter he shared in common with his late mother. “Rule number one is you gotta have fun.”  
  
Derek was pissed - Stiles should be only having fun with him. These boys would not know how to make his mate happy. Then again his traitorous mind reminded him that he had not exactly been the best mate. He certainly needed to brush upon and start the courting rituals properly. Derek was sitting in the chair with a death grip. His hands clutched to the underside mainly so no one could see the claws. He was emitting a low growl only audible to the wolfy members of the pack.  
  
The majority of the Betas were smart enough to say nothing as they did not want to earn their Alphas wrath. Peter though, well he was a zombie wolf and one that did not show appropriate levels of fear or respect for that matter.  “Well. Well. Well. Doesn’t the boy scrub up well?”  
  
Isaac whimpered watching the one who his heart assumed was the pack mom - bounce and dance around the stage to the song. He had a good voice - a fact he already knew as there had been that one night when Stiles had sung him to sleep after the Alpha twins had harmed him. “It is not right.”  
  
Lydia smirked internally but she wasn’t so crass as to the be that obvious. “Why Isaac? Stiles is just human in the pack.”  
  
She was throwing Derek’s words back at him before everything had gone crazy. Derek knew you would have to be deaf, dumb and blind to not see just what Stiles offered the pack. Hell every one of them, apart from Scott because he was just plain thick would recognise that it was Stiles who kept the pack together.  
  
Isaac shook his head, “No he is not just a human. It is not right.”  
  
Erica and Boyd nodded and they had thought it was crazy that Derek had tried to date the English teacher - as it was clear that Stiles was his mate. Erica didn’t understand how he could miss it. Still if there was one thing that she had learnt since being rescued by Derek and Stiles was - that the Alpha did not take well to anyone asking questions unless they were called Stiles. She had no clue why but it was it was a superpower.  
  
Derek’s growl got louder as Stiles draped himself over one hot male. Erica was impressed as she didn’t even know that Stiles had that act in him. He was dressed in a black leather vest that showed off his lean frame to perfection. She grinned at the leather skirt that matched and started to laugh at the song - she felt that they could adopt it as their theme tune. “He wears it well.”  
  
Peter leered, “Too well I have to remember his father is the sheriff.”  
  
Erica snorted, “Don’t be a creeper Peter.”  
  
Peter would admit that behind Stiles the little she-wolf was his favourite as she gave him the perfect opening. “But why can’t Stiles have fun? He is a teen and unattached all of you have other halves ... he might want to not be lonely.”  
There was a truth in that the others had to acknowledge and more than a few of them including his supposed best friend looked guilty. Good Peter thought viciously - he wondered when the beta would realise that Stiles had spent more time with Peter than Scott this month.  
  
Derek looked at the stage as the words hit home. The rules were one thing and he could sense the eyes of the drag queens on him. Stiles was always beautiful to Derek but right now - he looked sinful – enough for him to feel like a dirty old man even though he was only twenty three. Derek was impressed with Stiles as he was displaying a good voice and a stage presence to carry off the song. Then the tempo changed and Stiles looked directly at him and Derek couldn’t look away even if he wanted to. The words may have been lyrics but Stiles was pouring his feelings into the words.  


 _“Girls, we do, whatever it will take,_  
 _Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break_  
 _In two, so it's better to be fake,_  
 _Can't risk losing in love again babe.”_  
  
  
Derek’s breath hitched and his heart rate rocketed. There was no way that he could hide his response. He didn’t want to.  
  
Lydia was vicious though, “He won’t wait forever. This was his point are you listening?”  
  
Derek’s voice was rough, “Yeah I’m listening.”  
  
He managed to stay calm through the end of the performance although it was difficult. Stiles was his mate, and having acknowledged it - he was struggling to maintain his cool seeing Stiles play up the ‘heartbreaker’ role. He was going to take Stiles far from prying eyes and make sure he understood that there would be no heart breaking, or, anyone else for that matter. He could handle Stiles smelling of the pack but no one else – not after tonight.  
  
Derek watched him in that skirt - and who the hell gave him that skirt? The skirt highlighted just what a great ass he had. And Derek ... he had a thought. What was it?  
  
Finally the torture was over the song was done and rapturous applause flooded the club. His mate deserved it and he blinked to cover the flash of red in his eyes. He knew that each one of the Queens were in committed relationships as he remembered Stiles saying something in a long ramble last week.  
  
Stiles was watching him prowl closer to the stage and he had a wicked smirk. The human knew exactly what he had done to the Alpha wolf, “You enjoy the performance?”  
  
Derek nodded not quite trusting his voice.  
  
Stiles carried on, “Mamacita insisted on the stage groupies and they were kinda pretty. They helped with the nerves of singing on stage.”  
  
Derek was glad that people were giving them a wide berth. It must be his natural scowl that was making people scurry away but he was able to growl and not worry that he was overheard. How else was he supposed to respond when Stiles called them ‘pretty’?  
  
Stiles frowned, “Why are you being such a sourwolf?”  
  
The lone drawn heart just under his eye was distracting Derek as it just emphasised the teen’s eyes. “You know why?”  
  
Stiles was like a dog with a bone forgive the expression but he figured he deserved words. “NO I don’t sourwolf.”  
  
Derek sighed knowing that he deserved this, “You know why?”  
  
Stiles shook his head, “No I really don’t.”  
  
“I didn’t like it. You were rubbing yourself all over them.” Derek admitted and even to his ears it sounded sullen.  
  
Stiles looked amused, “Sure I did. Had fun too … I am single ... I can do that.”  
  
Derek knew he was telling the truth and all were valid points. So he did what Stiles deserved and verbalised what he was thinking, “You should be with me.”  
  
Stiles was looking hopeful but trying to hide it. Derek was glad that he could scent happiness in the air, “Should I? What about my English teacher?”  
  
So Stiles wasn’t going to make it easy. “Well we had one date and it was the most awkward date I’d been on. I said that I think we’re better off friends.”  
  
Stiles started laughing and the happiness wasn’t even being hidden anymore. Derek liked the looks he was getting from Stiles. He felt loved seeing the warmth in Stiles face. Stiles deserved more than him but he would be the best he could for Stiles. “So are you going to Alpha up?”  
  
Derek did what Stiles wanted and crowded him closer to the wall. Hey he’d always known that Stiles had not had the most appropriate teen reaction to being thrown up against the wall. So he ground out, fangs lengthened, “What do you want me to do - claim you here?”  
  
Stiles gulped and the flood of arousal that assaulted his nose pleased Derek. It was good that Stiles was so receptive to the idea. “Well how about you kiss me you caveman and we go from there.”  
  
The pack were wolf-whistling thinking that it might be strange to howl even though that was there instinct. It was always good when Mom and Dad don’t fight and from what they heard their bonding was only a matter of time.  
  
Their kissing was getting quite a few stares. Lydia being as mean as she was, “Who do you think they are more jealous of?”  
  
“Derek.”  
  
Stiles would have laughed in disbelief a month ago if someone told him that he would be making out with super-hot Derek Hale at a club. No what would have had him laughing was the idea that everyone would be jealous of Derek for snaring him. He would have cared but he was too busy with Derek too care.  
  
  
 _Stiles was certain of one thing - if things got any hotter - then he would definitely be breaking rule four. He would no longer be pure._


End file.
